To Be Honest
by KING.of.DIAMONS
Summary: Joelle is also a Noogler at the Google Intern Program. Off the bat Graham sets his eyes on her willing to do anything, but when she ends up on 'Team Lyle' with the leftovers and Stuart gets in the way how will Graham react? How will Stuart, the team, or anyone react when Joelle has a 'little' secret? [M for a reason] {Stuart/OC}
1. Chapter 1

**TO BE HONEST...**

**By: little-wolf246**

* * *

HI! So the Internship, tho be honest the reason I saw that movie was because Dylan O'Brien was in it, but once I saw it I almost died. Seriously I laughed and that Graham guy just pissed me off. Anyways I have it now -I know took forever to own it- and fanfiction is epic to boom.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Internship (2013) that's all 20th Century Fox's. This is nonprofit story for fan purposes only. I do not own any plot line or characters from the movie but I do however own all original characters.

Warnings: Stuart/OC - eventual smut (because I can and will) - drinking - stripclubs - or really anything you saw in the movie. Capiche?

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Sun filtered through the blinds of her apartment, within the next few minutes her laziness turned into a penalty. The blaring shrill cry of her alarm clock went off, echoing through the small bedroom before she had the will to get up. With a stifled grunt cold wood floors came in contact with her feet.

Cringing while adjusting Joelle make her way to the bathroom.

Peeling off her oversized night shirt and yoga shorts she turned on the shower to extra hot and jumped in under the heated spray. For a while the steaming water hurt, after a while it worked out the tense knots within her muscles. However knowing this shower couldn't last forever and she has a bus to catch Joelle got out and toweled off.

Throwing on a pair of white skinny jeans she paired it with a gray flowy tank top. Adding her black low top converse and a gold necklace she thought for a first impression this would go over well. Rushing back to the bathroom she brushed her teeth before applying some make-up. Since she was little make-up wasn't a big deal for her; a splash of foundation to smooth her skin out, some stuff for her under eye circles and mascara. That was all besides the occasional splash of beeswax chap stick.

Checking herself once more before nodding, she grabbed her messenger bag which held her polaroid, Macbook and other various things. Snatching up her phone from the side table just next to her apartment door she made her way out and followed the instructions a man named Roger Chetty gave her.

Waiting for a few very long minutes a bus with 'Google' decaled on the side pulled up. It was a massive party bus but minus the partying. The driver pulled up and opened the doors for her, letting her aboard. After showing identification she barely had time to find a seat before the bus jolted to life again. A lot of seats were taken but one was open next to a pompous looking asshole.

Never judge a book by it's cover, right?

Sitting in the chair beside the guy he instantly perked up, giving her a smile.

"Hello, I'm Graham Hawtrey." The guy -Graham- introduced, his hand stretched out. Joelle looked him over again, and again. The man was wearing a checkered blazer and had on a gold wrist watch, and to be honest Joelle thought his accent was bullshit.

"Joelle," Joelle introduced back, "so is everyone here an intern?"

Graham scoffed, "Half of them seem to be incapable of resetting a damn web page but interns are interns I guess."

Joelle went from dislike to hate in 0.23 seconds. The guy was a complete dickwad with his faux leather shoes and his shitty attitude for others. Obviously he's never heard of team work or collaboration if he's this stuck up. Joelle ran a nervous hand through her mostly dry sandy brown hair. Graham however beat her too the punch and put a stray hair behind her ear.

"But others like you or the boy six rows behind us? You seem like wonderful, bright, attractive individuals who'd fit right in a Google." Graham said, his voice predatory. Joelle felt her stomach flip in the wrongest way possible as she kept cool. It wasn't creepy so much as it sounded like Graham was into recruiting an A-Team. However when his eyes raked over her, that was the final button.

Joelle stood as the bus came to a halt at Google's headquarters. Rushing off the bus first she glanced back at Graham to catch a wink from him. Not only that but a boy with thick black rimmed glasses and a beanie was looking between her and Graham with a worried expression.

"I'm fine." Joelle said under her breath as she walked into the building as fast she she could without running. Feeling drained already the door seemed twice as hard to get open but she managed. Once inside she was instantly wonderstruck. There was lofts, a slide, and just everything you could want to make a place amazing. Though if she was going to tackle this place she neede breakfast.

Taking a right Joelle made it to the cafe where a coffee bar was. Grabbing a large steamy cup of caffeinated goodness Joelle walked over to the bar where the employees baked and what not. The lanky guy behind the counter smiled and greeted her.

"Can I get a blueberry bagel? Also would it be a bother if you put cream cheese on it?" Joelle asked pulling out a dollar or two.

"Oh ma'am it's no problem, this cafe is complimentary. Everything is free." The guy said asking for a blueberry bagel with cream cheese to another employee. Giving the man a dollar tip anyways he was now occupied with another customer. Glancing over a very tall man came over with a rather loud 'good morning' and two cups of coffee.

"So what's the damage here?" The older man asked the man who'd just helped her.

"Nothing." The barista said, his face lighting up with humor.

The older guy motioned to the two cups of coffee in his hand, "For th-these?"

"Free."

"These are complimentary?"

The barista expanded, "Complimentary, free whatever you want." He finished gentusing to the mass pile of fruit before them. Joelle was now amused, watching the scene unfold through sips of cream and sugar coated coffee.

"So..whatever I walk away with here-" The older guy hesitated, his face in pure bewilderment.

"-is free," The barista finished picking up a banana, "You can have a banana?"

The older man juggled a cup of coffee in his hand and one wedged between his arm and chest as he took both a apple and a banana saying it was the most important meal of the day. The man behind the counter was clearly over milking the poor older man urging him to take another banana and bagels. Suddenly an ebony skinned woman came up and handed her the bagel she'd been waiting for.

Joelle thanked the woman before walking off. However the man who was asking if everything was free was right behind her. Looking back she waited as he approached her.

"Do you know where the interns are meeting up by chance?" He asked, and Joelle marveled at all the food in his hands right now.

Joelle however snapped back into focus, "I'm actually an intern too but the email I got about this program told me it was a hall C. Come on we can get lost together." Joelle said like a buddy system was the best idea in the world. By the time they finally made it to hall C she knew Billy was enrolled at Phoenix online along with his friend Nick.

* * *

Joelle sat in the corner away from both Nick and Billy, but far, far away from Graham as the first seminar started. However Joelle wasn't an idiot because she could feel eyes on the back of her neck and from a glance back a minute ago it was the guy with the beanie from the bus.

The phone was a nice trick though, trying to play it off as reading when you're really just observing.

"My name is Roger Chetty," A man with slicked back hair and a cable knit vest said into a microphone, "and I am the head of the Google Intern Program. Welcome to Google. This, won't be your average internship, oh-no. You will do what we do, and we will watch how well you do it. You may represent the finest schools, your intelligence and your achievements are well noted but to excel in this internship you're going to need far more than brain power. What you're going to need is Googliness."

The word itself made the whole room of Nooglers laugh, the made up word sounding silly. Joelle felt a real laugh rip from her throat until Mr. Chetty cut them off.

"Nothing funny," The room went pin drop silent, "Googliness, the intangible stuff which made a search engine an engine for change. Now you'll be divided into teams, by the end of the summer only one team will be guaranteed a full time position. The other 95% of you will not."

By that time Joelle tuned out and read the email that was sent to her. A list of random seminars and building halls were appointed to her while Mr. Chetty said good luck. Hall C erupted into loud chatter as Nooglers filed out the glass doors. Joelle rushed out only to meet Graham smack outside the doors.

"Joelle, lovely seeing you again. Sorry about the whole bus thing, I just really think you and me leading a team would work out great." Graham said, taking a step closer. Panic rose in her chest, that bagel threatened to come up, but she was frozen.

Suddenly a tan girl with bouncy black curls came up with a wicked grin.

"Hi I'm Neha," The girl -Neha- said, her eyes icly on Graham who looked more than pissed, "I couldn't help but see we have seminars together. I thought we could pair up and stick together?"

Joelle nodded frantically, "Yes. I'd love to buddy up." Neha linked their arms and walked to building B where most interns were going. There was a pep talk about Graham and how he rubbed off as creepy on the bus even before Joelle got on. From then on they vowed to stick together, like a tag team.

Entering the building it had the same awestruck feel as the main one. Walking up a flight of stairs they made it to a meeting room with all glass walls. Various people were in there, one of which was beanie and glasses guy who looked up from his phone the moment her and Neha walked past him and sat a few rows back. For some reason her cheeks burned red but faded when spotting Graham giving Billy and a blond guy -surely Nick- a hard time at the door for a moment.

"I hate him already." Joelle said, keeping her voice down.

Neha let out a sigh, "Tell me about it. Plus that blazer?"

"I know! That was my first thought." Joelle said and Neha let out a small chuckle as Chetty walked in, his strut almost as posh as Graham's. Turning on the screen he began to talk about how though this work place was unconventional they still had rules. Joelle listened and when Mr. Chetty asked about having a beer with your boss everyone raised the red paddle indicating no while both Nick and Billy raised the green one proudly.

"Some of us aren't over twenty-one." Mr. Chetty said, his eyes like daggers to the two old souls.

"Some of us are over twenty-one. If you wanna grab a cold one with me, I'll be happy to do that." Billy said, and Joelle bit her lip and Neha nudged her to shut up.

"I will not be...grabbing a cold one with you." Mr. Chetty said quite annoyed at this point.

"You get high?" Billy asked, and Joelle couldn't hold it in any more. Her laugh echoed in the almost dead silent room, her stomach hurting after a bit. Mr. Chetty raised an eyebrow as he clasped his hands together.

The room turned to her, Graham looking unimpressed, beanie guy smirking, Neha giggling herself and Nick and Billy smiling at her. Mr. Chetty waited a moment, "Care to share what's so funny Mrs. Bishop?"

"Well I just find it hilarious how quickly you shot them down. I mean you've been twenty-one before, and to be honest I bet you've got a beer or two with some co-workers from time to time. If I may say Billy and Nick here seem pretty cool, hell I'd grab a cold one with them." Joelle said, sitting straighter and taming her giggle fit. Both older men lit up while Chetty stood there motionless until continuing.

"You just won." Neha whispered, playfully punching her arm.

Joelle finished the rest of the day with a big smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**TO BE HONEST...**

**By: little-wolf246**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own The Internship (2013) that's all 20th Century Fox's. This is nonprofit story for fan purposes only. I do not own any plot line or characters from the movie but I do however own all original characters.

Warnings: Stuart/OC - eventual smut (because I can and will) - drinking - stripclubs - or really anything you saw in the movie. Capiche?

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Welcome to day two, I am Sid eight year Googler. You guys are new Googlers thus your, Nooglers." Sid said, and because the joke was witty and childish Joelle laughed along with the mass crowd.

Once again the interns were all stuffed in Hall C, this time however she was at Neha's side. It felt good to have a wing woman in a new place. Today felt better though, and because it was hotter than hell outside it was time to whip out denim shorts and thin v-neck. If anything Google was a perfect place to work because; one a complimentary food bar, and two no dress code.

Suck it Mary Sue's who work in a twelve story office building who live a horrible white fence life.

"Now this place is all about community and collaboration so from now on you'll be working in teams-" Sid was cut off when Chetty grew bored, snatching up the microphone and announcing they all had five minutes to pick a team. Sticking close with Neha, Joelle knew Graham would still ask, and Joelle knew they'd both say no.

And...her instincts don't lie because here comes Mr. Egotistical himself in a shitty blue blazer and checkered button up with a guy named Zach in tow. Neha met him yesterday apparently and was told to be pretty nice and easy going.

"Good morning Joelle, looking good," Graham said with a wink before rolling his eyes at Neha, "anyways-"

"Nope." Joelle cut in.

Graham looked baffled, "I'm sorry but-"

"I don't want to be on a team with you. Actually," Joelle said going toe to toe and eye to eye, "I'd rather wipe Chetty's ass for the rest of days. So go find some other girl to work your cliche fake accent magic on." Zach looked visibly shaken while Graham's jaw wound up tight. He shoved past both of them and Zach quickly followed.

Neha freaked out, "You won...again. I wish I had that sass. Now come on, we need a team."

Nodding in agreement, they looked around to see the past conversation took up the whole time. Joelle saw Billy and Nick standing awkwardly, glasses and beanie on his phone still solo, along with a boy who was picking at his eyebrow. Trading a look with Neha they sighed and leaned against the stair railing.

Another guy with glasses went up to the duo -Billy and Nick- and held out an open fist for a fist bump. Both herself and Neha watched the awkwardness of the conversation happen before the guy -Lyle- said they were a team. That included beanie and eyebrows on the other side of the hall.

"You have twenty minutes for introduction," Chetty said into the mic, "before the Translate seminar." Lyle lead them upstairs with a '_wonder twins activate_' battle cry and that was just adorable.

* * *

Upstairs had a cubical feel to it, but still attained that special...Googliness for lack of better terms. Massive windows, carpets that were color coded like the Google label, super modern tech and furniture. Lyle went off -because he was already an employee- to grab a few things so Joelle and the others within her team got settled in their area.

"Ohh comfy couch dibs!" Joelle said, adding childishness because she was so accustom to it.

Rushing over she plopped down, splayed out like an eagle spreading it's wings. Neha laughed leaning on a desk while both Nick and Billy brought up stools. Eyebrows -sadly no name to the face- sat neatly in a desk chair while beanie stole the other half of the couch, smiling a bit. Before Joelle could interrogate just a little, Lyle came in.

"Alright let's get some meet and greet up in this heezy. I'm Lyle and it's pretty much wysiwyg; what you see is what you get. Been here at the Goog for four years, working on seven projies en este momento," Well wasn't Lyle a fucking rainbow of neverending energy, which wasn't a bad thing because everyone else was a rainy day, "they ask and I do's it. What can I say? I'm a people pleaser; 'specially the ladies, my Mercedes. It's all good in Lyle's hood. Ya heard?"

Joelle bit her lip and beanie spoke up for once.

"Ah, yes, is Lyle always going to be referring to himself in the third person? 'Cause if he is I might want to punch Lyle in the face." Beanie said, his tone unamused and annoyed. Such a shame because the guy was cute but his attitude needed serious adjusting.

Lyle froze, nervousness radiating off of him, "Okay, tough but fair, good note. Lyle is still a little nervous. Lyle's a first time manager- gonna stop doing that, gonna cut it out. Keeping it to first and second person...who's next?"

Eyebrows stood up rather quickly, hell Joelle was shocked he didn't get whiplash from it, "My name is Yo-Yo Santos." And there is was; the timid and shy one who most likely kept to himself. Billy didn't get the memo holding his hand up for a high five earning a flinch in response.

"Yo-Yo, easy buddy I come in peace." Billy said, the tension from Yo-Yo not dissipating.

"Yo-Yo did you get beat up a lot in school?" Nick asked, and Joelle gave him a look of disapproval.

Hesitantly Yo-Yo answered with a shaky tone, "I was, uh, home schooled by my mom."

"Did you get beat up at home school?" Billy asked, adding on to his friend's thought.

Joelle this time didn't get angry as the two older interns proved themselves outgoing and sometimes so idiotic it was endearing. Just to watch this conversation unfold was interesting, yeah, Joelle so was grabbing a cold one with them sometime if this was them sober.

"Well, discipline is a very important part of growth. My mother was actually a very nurturing person. For example, she provided me selflessly with the milk of her bosom until I was seven years old." Yo-Yo informed, and wow, that was something.

The rest of the team was just as weirded out or intrigued as Joelle was. Billy the only one with balls to question further than needed.

"So it's like you're tying your shoe, you're climbing trees, you're blowing up fireworks, and then you got mouth on mom?" Billy asked, his hand motioning the obvious. Joelle looked over meeting Neha's eyes and the girl in the pink dress was on the verge of giving up on sanity too.

However, Yo-Yo nodded, "Breastfeeding leads to a higher I.Q."

To make this mess a bigger cluster fuck Nick jumped right back in feet first, "Actually the science on that isn't quite definitive on that. I was bottle fed and it never slowed me down. Vitamins are vitamins whether they come from a teat or a baba."

The whole time Nick spoke up, beanie opened a google tab and did speedy research, go figure.

"Wrong."

Nick looked back at both beanie and Joelle, herself shrugging honestly knowing nothing on the science of breast milk. "Sorry? What was that?" Nick asked, his cheeks a little red and his voice unsure.

"Wrong." Beanie reiterated like he was talking to a child, "the teat or baba thing. It's wrong, I just Googled it so you're wrong." There was a long eerie pause before beanie sat up straighter, his eyes actually away from his phone. "Oh, yeah, I'm Stuart."

Bingo, name to the four-eyed face.

Billy rolled his eyes just like Lyle and Neha while Nick sighed, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Stu...You know, you can't always trust what you read on-"

Stuart cut him off, "The Journal of the American Medical Association? Sounds pretty trustworthy. Says that breast milk has more nutrients, and that those nutrients are more easily digested and absorbed. You're confusion is understandable, you were bottle fed." Stuart said with a gleam of the devil in his eye.

After that Yo-Yo claimed that research to be accurate, Nick stood down while Billy asked about all the hostility, and Stuart said two sixths of the team were quote unquote '_two old guys who don't know shit_'. Joelle broke jolting up and shutting everyone up.

"Oh my God, everyone pull up their big boy pants and grow up. Yes we have two men here that may or may not be as advanced in modern tech as we are but no need to throw a bitch fit over it. At the end of the day you have to get over it to nail this internship," the room fell still and both older men seemed very appreciative of her outburst, "I'm Joelle by the way."

"Welcome Jo-Jo-"

"Don't call me that Lyle." Joelle said, the heat behind it a little much but still. Lyle shut his face and Neha took a stand throwing a smile to her before speaking up.

"I for one am very happy to have two strapping...mature gentlemen on the team." Nick praised her for the support while Billy nodded, "Oh, I'm Neha Patel- and oh, my God you guys would make the best Luke and Han."

Billy and Nick were baffled while Joelle ignored it, bursting out into laughter, "I knew I liked you for a reason Patel." Neha laughed a bit before informing Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum on Star Wars.

"Star Wars cosplay." Neha said, as if it was the most normal and obvious thing in the world.

"Cosplay?" The two asked.

"Costume play. You know, people dress up as their favorite anime or movie character. I'd be slave girl Leia; yeah, metal bikini top, metal g-string panties, high heel leather boots. Oh course I'm chained at the neck. Not too constricting...but just enough to make things interesting-"

Joelle coughed loudly, silently giving her a '_shut the fuck up_' motion.

"Work wise though, your skills aren't really relevant here or in this millennium, so stay out of our way. We'll do this shit on our own." Neha finished, and Joelle was proud of her going from awkward cosplayer to badass woman in seconds. Lyle nodded and Yo-Yo was still silently going over the neck constriction.

Stuart was still blatantly on his phone not really giving a shit and Joelle just wanted to get to work, this meeting was causing more brain damage than being bottle fed.

"Well, I'm loving this friction," Nick said, "You know why? This is how you get a fire started. I'm Nick, and this is my pal Billy. Despite what you may think we're just like you, runnin' down a dream." And that was a great note to end on and Lyle went right back into Lyle mode, peppy and happier than sunshine and pixies.

"Alright! Team Lyle!"

Everyone, including Stuart who tore his eyes from his oh-so precious phone, gave him a cold look.

"O...kay, we'll workshop that, still in beta. Okey-doke, our Translate lecture in fifteen minutes." Lyle said leading us back to building B and into a classroom. Graham was already there with his A-Team flanking him and, the guy he pointed out on the bus was there too. Rolling her eyes Joelle took a seat wedged between Neha and Stuart.

Pulling out her laptop from my bag she opened it up, logging into her account for note taking. The screen opened up to a picture of Scott popping up from his second birthday, cake faced an all. Neha made a dying noise from beside her and Joelle looked over to see her friend cooing over the picture.

"Aw, what a cute little guy. What's his name?" Neha asked.

Swallowing hard Joelle opened up a plank document, "Scott, he's two and a half. My aunts son thus for my adorable little nephew." Stuart raised an eyebrow but commented '_how cool_' before the Googler went off about Translate.

* * *

Rushing home, Joelle struggled with the grocery bag as she jostled the key into lock. Still, she got it open with a warm welcome of a shrill cry of her name.

"Mama!" Scott cried out, obvious that tears were shed a moment before. Putting down the bag Joelle held him in her arms, coddling him tightly. The nanny came in giving a review of the day which was good except for nap time. Fine, that was good, he was adjusting to a nanny. Waving to Ms. Libby which Scott mimicked the woman left promising to be here tomorrow morning.

"So buddy you want dinner?" Joelle asked sitting him on the counter.

"You wants dinner?" Scott reiterated, and for some reason she thought of Stuart and his snarky comeback to Nick today. With a sigh Joelle walked back over to her son and tussled his dark brown hair, kissing his forehead.

"No Scott, are _you_ hungry?" She asked again to get a cry for chicken nuggets and peaches. Smiling she let him down watching him play with the building blocks in the living room as she made dinner. All the while hoped and prayed this would be the job to sustain them.


	3. Chapter 3

**TO BE HONEST...**

**By: little-wolf246**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own The Internship (2013) that's all 20th Century Fox's. This is nonprofit story for fan purposes only. I do not own any plot line or characters from the movie but I do however own all original characters.

Warnings: Stuart/OC - eventual smut (because I can and will) - drinking - stripclubs - or really anything you saw in the movie. Capiche?

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

This was bad.

Like...really bad.

Ms. Libby was suck in traffic, thus for Joelle can't go to Google until then. Scott woke up cranky because apparently her being home when he woke up meant she couldn't go anywhere. Big blue eyes that mimicked her own were blood shot and wet, Scott was used his Buzz Lightyear pajama shirt sleeve to wipe away snot.

"Scott, we use tissues for snot. Not sleeves." Joelle said, handing him a tissue and the motherly gesture was enough to stop the wailing. Feeling her heart lurch in her chest Joelle picked up her son, rubbing his back as he hiccuped.

"Why yous goin'?" Scott asked, his voice uncharacteristically low and scared.

"Mama has to go get a job so we can get a real house buddy." Joelle said, and Scott quirked his head like a confused puppy. However when the door opened to a very apologetic Libby Scott let it go and just clung like a monkey. Bribery seemed to work well as she promised to bring home Nutella for toast which Scott agreed with. It was now ten which means the first challenge is already beginning and to have a complete challenge the whole team had to be there.

Slipping on dark skinny jeans, a worn old see and her sneakers Joelle grabbed her bag and ran out the door thanking Libby and kissing Scott. Joelle practically ran to Google Headquarters, full time employees, interns, and just random people walked around. Some on bikes, trikes, or on skate boards.

Diversity among this place continues in transportation apparently.

As she walked into the main building her phone went off, and is was most likely Neha or Lyle asking where she was. Looking at the caller I.D it wasn't her team mate but rather her brother Shawn. Rolling her eyes she clicked accept answering with a '_what's up? kinda busy here._'

"_Jo-Jo, hey I just wanted to call and make sure you want me there when you get a job at Google._" Shawn said, and she forgot she asked him to come from New Jersey to bring both himself and Scott to the winner announcement.

"Yeah. Yeah of course, but can I call you back? Libby was late today and now I'm late to a challenge." Joelle said, her voice shaky as she ran up a flight of wide metal stairs.

"_Oh shit. Okay have fun you Noogler but call me when you can okay? Love you._"

"Love you too bro." Joelle smiled, and hung up taking a left then a right and straight down to her team's area. By the time she got there they were huddled by a screen watching something. Barely, just barely made it. Opening the glass doors Joelle rushed over throwing her bag on a chair and getting the last of the video.

"-your job, find the bug." Chetty said via the screen and, holy shit that was it? That's what she ran in for? Hell she could do that in her sleep for fucks sake. Though she got weird looks nobody asked why she was late or was literally still catching her breath. Surprisingly enough Stuart was the one to raise an eyebrow which Joelle ignored. Neha in fact gave her a smile before rushing off to the clear board markers.

"Okay we should check the user reports." Neha called out.

"Scan the logs for any red flags." Yo-Yo added.

Grabbing an orange marker Joelle was beside Lyle as they started to write out certain formulas and whatnot. Childs play really and she'd know, she learns from the best two and a half year old ever. Then, there was Nick and Billy behind them talking about actual bugs, how their formula work may or may not be helpful and...holy shit she couldn't focus.

Lyle broke first turning around, "Guys we're looking for a bug, not a password. They're different things."

Obviously both older men missed the memo, thus for going off on flies, Jennifer Lopez and earthquakes. Sighing Joelle pulled out her headphones and shoved them into her ear cranking up some Arctic Monkeys. Though loud and giving her a clear head Yo-Yo's yell overpowered it. Whoa.

"Would you please stop?" Yo-Yo yelled, Joelle paused her music, taking out one bud.

"No, we're working." Nick said, still trying to find a pad of paper.

"No _we're_ working." Yo-Yo informed them and Joelle sighed, continuing blankly on finishing her work.

Stuart spoke up while reading over his own work, "That's a Sharpie by the way, genius."

Billy licked his fingers trying to erase the inked on stupidity he'd made but it didn't come off. Joelle wanted to cry. Being honest she wanted to give these two guys a chance, like she really did but at the same time they could be holding her back. All of them back actually.

She needed this job, her landlord gave her until the end of the internship. If she got the job he'd give her an extension, if not he'd have no choice but to kick her and Scott out. Though, she wasn't going to cry at a potential workplace. Big fat no on that one, that would just fuck things up further.

"Look guys," Neha said and it pulled Joelle out of her thoughts, "I'm sorry, but you're not helping. You're saying a bunch of words really fast that mean nothing. To find the bug we need to scan the user logs, review the codes, and fine the programmers mistake. It's the only way." The team nodded in agreement, and Joelle found herself nodding too but stopped when Billy spoke again.

"But what if it's not the only way." Billy said.

"Go." Nick jumped in.

"You said that someone programed it. That means someone in this building wrote that code."

"A human being!"

"Let's just give him a name, let's call him Tony."

"Tony."

"Let's say Tony likes kayaking."

"Kayaking."

"All of a sudden Nick and I become friends with Tony, throwing beers back doing a little kayaking with my main man Tony. Tony bombs on the open water next thing you know we start gabbing about audio bugs." Billy finishes up, and holy shit that killed brain cells. There was no Tony, there was no beers and kayaks. There is only user logs and codes to crack this thing.

Once again the team managed to be total dicks to the two, and Joelle kept her mouth shut like Lyle chose to do.

"Yeah I actually think it's a great idea," Stuart said and for the love of God please let that be a joke.

"Finally!" Nick said, jumping around.

"Yeah, dark and stormy feeling us!" Billy said.

Though that was true; Stuart was dark and stormy and his internet history most likely consisted of how to take over the world and porn. Billy and Nick nailed that right on the head.

"No, feeling you big time buddy. You know, in fact how about the two of you guys go find the programer?" Stuart said, the glint of the devil in his eye again. From then Yo-Yo said it was Charles Xavier, and though ingenious it wasn't funny to send them on a wild goose chase for a man who was fictional. Neha, Yo-Yo, and Stuart fed this like a four month old baby. Wheel chair, professor, had a friend with a metal helmet, goes to stanford.

"Joelle give us more." Nick asked and she froze wide eyed.

"Uh," Joelle said, "british accent."

Nick and Billy were off with that hint. Lyle have her a disappointed look while the three others grinned like Cheshire cats. Rolling her eyes she kept her earbuds out as there was comfortable silence. After the clear board was filled out they went to work on computers checking files and encryption codes. Joelle was with Neha checking through the data logs while Stuart went through user reports.

While working Joelle felt like there was a pair of familiar eyes on her. Glancing over at Stuart his face was screwed up in a confused manner. Feeling her own eyebrows raising he leaned over and took something out of her hair which of course was cut up banana from Scott's meltdown breakfast. Thanking Stuart for getting 'her' breakfast out of her hair they continued to work, Lyle keeping everyone on track.

"Yo to the Yo, where are we at insuring it wasn't a networking issue?" Lyle asked.

"Confirmed there was no packet loss. Almost done checking if the encryption had the wrong certificate." Yo-Yo said, and that was impressive for like seven minutes of work. Neha rolled her eyes and turned in her spinny chair.

"Almost? Either you're done or you're not. You can't be almost pregnant." Neha spat, the sass evident in her tone. Joelle shot her a look while Stuart of course fed the fire that he seemed to love so much.

"Yeah, she'd know guys."

Neha scoffed and slammed her hand down on the desk, in turn shaking the computer, "How about you Google 'asshole', asshole." Joelle told then to shut the fuck up as Yo-Yo muttered about his work not being up to par, and not good enough and like he did on the first day picked at his eyebrow, one hair gone.

"What the fuck was that?" Joelle asked, actually worried now.

Yo-Yo responded like it was the most normal thing in the world to punish yourself for inferior actions. A little creepy but given what happened yesterday here it was almost expected, sorta? Yo-Yo and Lyle went silent while Joelle along with Neha and Stuart turned back to their work.

"Great we got crazy over there and crazy horny over here." Stuart said, and Neha went right into a penis joke which Stuart took shifted and threw it right back at her. Joelle felt anger rising, because this wasn't going to get them a job here. She heard Chetty, they all did. They'd be watching how well they do it and Sid said it's all about teamwork and collaboration, two things they were lacking in.

Joelle huffed and spoke up, "You both need to stop acting like a bunch of children and get to work."

"Oh, boom, something you'd know about. What's with all the ultim-" Stuart didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Joelle stood up using her foot to kick at a soft spot in the shitty Ikea chair. He was sent tumbling to the ground; his glasses flying off his face and his phone and mouse landing hard on his crotch. Leaning over him while stepping over the now broken chair Joelle smiled.

"I do now a lot about children because for the next few days I have to deal with you." Joelle said, walking away barely hearing the announcement that Graham's team won. Right now she didn't really care because she was pissed off and just wanted to go home.

* * *

Eventually she needed to meet up with the team again which she did at lunch. Looking around she found them at a a umbrella sheltered table near the edge of eating area. Walking over it wasn't long before a hand grasped her wrist and spun her around. She was not in the mood for this at all.

"Graham, let me go." Joelle said, she did not ask.

Oh there was the tacky white v-neck and shitty blazer she knew and hated.

"Oh Joelle, I just wanted to ask how you're team was doing. Check in on my favorite intern." Graham said, and wow this guy didn't know boundaries. With a motion his group went to find a table and made it so they were alone. Joelle felt like her feet were glued to the floor, her heart almost pumping out of her chest.

"F-favorite? Graham has it ever occured to you that I-I just don't like you?" Joelle asked, her voice coming out oh-so weak.

The man smiled and leaned in, his mouth almost touching her ear, his breath tickling the sensitive canal, "Everyone likes me." Graham stated pulling her closer when in fact she wanted to get far away. His tongue lapped at her ear, his teeth nibbling at the soft lobe. Pushing and shoving at his chest his strength was too much for her. Then again she had a team.

Another pair of strong arms grabbed her, yanking her from Graham. The voice of Lyle and Yo-Yo echoed in her numb scenes. Tears clouded her vision and her body was shaking like crazy. Not caring who held her it only mattered that it wasn't Graham. Nuzzling into a soft cotton cardigan-

Stuart.

Rolling her wet eyes Joelle let go, drifting over to Neha who lead her to the table claimed as theirs. The boys were right behind, trailing close. Once at the table Neha handed her a napkin and she cleaned her ear raw. Still too shaken for words she just sat down across from Neha and next to Yo-Yo. Stuart was diagonal from her, his eyes sad.

"Thanks." Joelle rasped out, pulling out her computer. Starting it up she was once again met with Scott's smiling face. Billy and Nick showed up but Joelle avoided their prodding eyes and checked her email. Stuart of course gave them a hard time while Yo-Yo mimicked him. Lyle and Neha however were more concerned for her sake to bother with their two older team mates.

Still checking her email there was a new one from...oh fuck.

Mason. What the fuck does he want!? Reading over the email a few times, Joelle put her head in her hands, not having the time, patience, or mental health to deal with this now. Shutting down her computer Joelle focused on her green pesto pasta and let the world go round.


	4. Chapter 4

**TO BE HONEST...**

**By: little-wolf246**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own The Internship (2013) that's all 20th Century Fox's. This is nonprofit story for fan purposes only. I do not own any plot line or characters from the movie but I do however own all original characters.

Warnings: Stuart/OC - eventual smut (because I can and will) - drinking - stripclubs - or really anything you saw in the movie. Capiche?

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Joelle finished lacing up her grey Nike's which had pink laces. Today they were playing Quidditch because, duh, Harry Potter rules. Standing up she fixed her shorts which matched her shoes and also adjusted her tank top. Neha helped put her hair in a super tight pony tail which was almost too constricting.

It was whatever though.

With a deep breath, ready for inevitable embarrassment their team rushed onto the field. It was havoc with Sid in a ref outfit, Graham's team in matching uniforms and Chetty in a silly getup. This was going to be just perfect. Running over to both Sid and Chetty, Joelle held her red broom tight with a hand on her hip. She had to calm down, besides this was a silly game. Just...have fun.

"Alright teams welcome to the Quidditch pitch. Let's have a good, clean match Nooglers!" And with that Sid blew the whistle giving them a five minute game time prep. Going to their side of the field they circled up. Immediately Lyle went a million miles a minute explaining the simple rules of the game which Joelle already knew.

"Okay, rules. The beaters toss to the blungers at the chasers and then send the quaffle through the three rings. No blagging, no blatching, no bumphing, no haversacking and I don't want to see any quaffle-pocking. No imperious curses no confundus charms. In the unlikely event of a Dementor attack, use a patronus charm. I recommend the stag but that's a personal decision."

Glancing over at Nick and Billy they seemed impossibly lost and thankfully Neha caught it too.

"Lyle, Lyle, these two beautiful idiots have no idea what you're talking about." Neha said, her voice a little pissed they didn't.

Joelle jumped onto Neha's thought train, "Yeah, use your muggle words."

"Come on Lyle you're making me feel like I'm back in math class. Okay? You got a couple of savants here with hand-eye coordination. Just say 'game on' and let us play." Nick said, obviously frustrated he's in this game in the first place. Both Stuart and Lyle rolled their eyes and Joelle stepped up once again.

"Just hit them with the kickballs before they can get a volleyball through the hoops." Joelle said and it was like the two older men were hit with an epiphany brick. Lyle made them put the sticks in the cent and on three shout a hufflepuff which was so not enthusiastic at all. Rushing to the goal line we put our brooms down, Lyle yelling ready while the sound of an email came from beside her.

"Get the fuck off your phone dude!" Joelle snapped at Stuart who rolled his eyes and put it away.

With the blow of the whistle they ran, their team vs. Graham's maniacs. The guy was leading a damn army with his grunts and commands. Instantly they got the balls first and Joelle knew they were screwed. The blonde girl from the other team passed to Graham who got it through the hoop, Billy on his tail. As the game progressed Billy and Nick ran around having no idea what to do, and they weren't communicating none of them were. Joelle noticed Graham or Zach yelling orders for the moves or charms. Her team were officially getting their asses whooped.

"Lyle!" Neha yelled when they finally got the volleyball.

She threw it to Stuart who was on his phone. This was a fucking Quidditch match for a job at Google...and he was on his damn phone? Thankfully the ball nailed him right in the head making is neck whip back.

"What the hell was that?" Stuart yelled, his face in a nasty snarl.

Joelle stopped next to Neha who mimicked her level of anger, "Why don't you try looking up and giving a shit?!" Joelle snapped and ran off to try and get the ball for once. Neha and Yo-Yo snickered while Lyle actually went off for the ball again. Stuart teased her trying mimic her snap but the game didn't stop long enough for him to do anything further. After a while everyone grew tiered and once again Nick and Billy had no idea what was going on. Finally they got a time out, and Joelle felt like her breathing wasn't going to ever be the same again. Rushing over they huddled up.

"It's over." Neha said, seeing the score which was seven to zero and with twenty minutes left it seemed their chances of winning were negative.

"Yeah, our team's a joke." Stuart said, and though he finally agreed with Neha and though Joelle was angry with him she still hated to see him so frustrated. Hell he even threw off is beanie in exasperation. But hello hair, man even tussled and sweaty his hair looked great. No...no Joelle you had shit to do, not eye sex a guy's hair. Flushing a bit she regained her self-control and started to pay attention to the ramble Nick and Billy were about to share.

"Well, I'm not laughing. Are you Billy?" Nick asked, and though loosing the two didn't seem to give up hope; huh.

"Hell no."

Nick nodded, "We need to get our minds right and start believing."

"This reminds me of a little girl who had to start believing. A little girl from a steel town who had a dream to dance. No one believed in that welder girl, but thank God she believed in herself." Billy said and holy shit everyone was going to loose it with all those references. Well but Yo-Yo who seemed unable to pinpoint the movie reference.

"Are you talking about Flashdance? The movie from the 80s'?" Stuart asked.

"Damn right I am," Billy continued and Joelle put on a big smile because those guys were irreplaceable, "that's exactly what I'm talking about. The odds our stacked against hers, you know how she overcame those odds? By believing in herself and trying. She literally had to become a maniac." And I tuned out when they started to call random people maniacs because, well that wasn't needed but in the end Billy asked them just to believe. And Joelle smiled along with everyone else there, because finally someone was with her on this. Huddling closer they came up with a brilliant plan.

With the blow of Sid's whistle the game restarted and everyone was ready.

Move after move they got a goal. Billy to Stuart, Stuart to Neha, Neha to Lyle, Lyle to Nick, Nick to herself, and then she threw it up for Billy to hit it in. Finally one point. Through the rest of the game we used Yo-Yo -sadly- as a shield, Lyle's kicking skills, and Stuart's phone glare against them. Joelle and Neha were labeled as runners apparently, actually attaining the ball. Nick and Billy however just kept getting the ball into the hoop. This was awesome.

In the end it was a damn tie.

And queue the golden snitch, which was a guy in a gold suit with a tennis ball hanging from his pants. Once again Lyle pointed it out, Nick and Billy were confused. Joelle however was not and started to run with the two elder team mates on her trail. "Get the tennis ball and we win!" She called out behind her hearing a thunk. Glancing back Graham was closing in, and just threw Nick to the ground. Sid was off helping Zach so there was no calling it. Pushing faster the sound of Billy going down wasn't reassuring.

"Shitshitshit!" Joelle hissed, her hand almost there.

"Sorry love." Graham whispered into her ear, his hand grazing her ass before yanking the Quidditch broom from under her. Joelle let out a cry for help but nobody was near. Her face collided with the hard dirt, and her arm twisted the wrong way. Tears edged the periphery of her eyes as she saw Graham holding the ball. Not really caring Joelle licked her lips to taste blood. Swallowing the lump in her throat Joelle sat up, blood dripping from her busted lip. Stuart popped in front of her the moment she sat up by herself. Glancing over the team was off helping both Nick and Billy.

His eyes went dark, cold and hard. Joelle flushed and bowed her head, not wanting to talk. Stuart cradled her arm and helped her walk back to the main building. Surprisingly he stayed while they put a soft cast on her sprained wrist and they cleaned up her lip. Thanking the medical staff Joelle walked without Stuart's help who seemed a little more than sad about it.

"Thanks for helping me." Joelle said and got a slow nod in response, "also...I'm sorry for bitching out on the field and breaking the chair."

Stuart finally broke, a smile dancing across his face as he chuckled, "It's okay and besides me falling two feet isn't as bad as Graham launching you five feet into the air over a game that originated from a book." Laughing Joelle playfully punched Stuart's arm and let him walk her to the edge of campus. It was different; he wasn't on his phone, he was genuinely nice and when he was hesitant. Reaching the edge of campus his mouth opened but clicked shut. It was like his thought train just stopped, or he just didn't want to say something.

With a weak smile Joelle made her way home feeling his eyes on her until she turned the corner.

Holy shit.


	5. Chapter 5

**TO BE HONEST...**

**By: little-wolf246**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own The Internship (2013) that's all 20th Century Fox's. This is nonprofit story for fan purposes only. I do not own any plot line or characters from the movie but I do however own all original characters.

Warnings: Stuart/OC - eventual smut (because I can and will) - drinking - stripclubs - or really anything you saw in the movie. Capiche?

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Maybe it was the buzz from all the drinks or maybe it was the fact Joelle never saw this place before; but the Golden Gate Bridge was perfect. Yo-Yo was behind her his little snores filling her own comfortable silence. Lyle was off taking a piss, then again he left like five minutes ago.

Nick and Stuart were off having their own conversation as were Billy and Neha.

The silence was nice though, the music from the '_dance club_' was still ringing in her ears. Come to think about it this all started with the college talk, how people coming out of college couldn't get the job they studied for. Thus began Nick and Billy teaching them to let it loose and have some fun out of the office. The whole bus ride though...Exchange-A-Gram was never going to happen.

Smiling softly at Billy's persistence Joelle crossed her legs and looked out to the beautiful scenery.

God, Mason. Why now? When things just might be okay he contacts her, that fucking email was like a tsunami coming onto an island of three. Scott, Libby and herself. Mason lost his shit, that email was going to send everything to hell, and Scott was at stake. Maybe he was right though, maybe Scott did need his father.

At the same time that man was no role model, no father of the year winner.

Laughing at the crazy thing she called her life Stuart walked over sitting next to her.

At the Lucky Duck restaurant he cracked some funny jokes, and he traded his meal with hers. That octopus was not right and though she said she'd eat it he took it giving her his sesame chicken. It was nice and Stuart didn't seem to mind the seafood she ordered either. Or maybe it was that beer he guzzled that numbed his taste buds. Then at the club he stuck with her all night, besides the first few minutes when a woman gave him a lap dance.

Joelle didn't like that part but they were friends. Strictly platonic because since the Quidditch match they talked outside of Google. From the sounds of it he was single and happily single at that. Plus she had Scott and to be honest Stuart would not jump on that train.

"Hey." Stuart said.

"Hi." Joelle said back, her eyes moving from the sunrise to Stuart.

He looked nervous, and he was vibrating next to her. Well that was most likely the byproduct of being smashed, but with this team she'd never know. From behind Yo-Yo flinched, his snored going from heavy to light and Joelle smiled at the guy. Stuart leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his fingers knitted together.

"So...are you doing anything Friday?" Stuart asked, his voice shaky and unsure.

Joelle felt herself light up, her heart beat racing a thousand miles a minute. She could totally have hearing problems and jumped the gun a bit, but if she was right she'd get to wear the dress she'd never had a use for. Sitting up straighter Joelle calmed down with a gulp of air.

"No," Joelle said, then again she hoped Libby was available then, "Well I don't really know. Most likely no, why?"

Stuart smirked at her word vomit, "Can I just skip to the part where I ask you out to dinner?"

"You totally can and I totally can say yes." Joelle smiled, and to him she was most likely jumping out of her skin with joy. Before anything else could happen Lyle came up, phone in hand, and singing like no tomorrow. Walking over with Nick and Stuart. A warm hand met with her's, long soft fingers lacing with her's and holy shit her cheeks were on fire. Neha was grinning like an idiot, discreetly giving her a thumbs up.

"Lyle!" Nick said, "Looks like you hit it off with Saffron tonight."

Lyle looked up from his phone and slurred out a mess of words, "I'm texting her a love her and I'm sending her of Little Lyle when he made pee in the bushes. Look he's winking." The Googler held up the phone and Joelle looked away not wanting to see anymore lady or dude bits. There was enough of that at the club for the rest of her life.

The team -minus a passed out Yo-Yo- cringed and Nick spoke for everyone.

"Lyle-Lyle-Lyle, that's a horrible idea. Please don't do that, you're drunk off your ass." Nick pleaded and Lyle rolled his eyes.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm flyin' babaay!"

Billy jumped in, "Lyle you're not flying...uh, what's seventeen squared?"

"289, why?" Lyle said, and wow even for being hammered the guy was sharp.

"Give me a harder question. You know I'm driving with this." Billy asked, and Stuart asked Lyle the square root of seventeen which he got wrong. Boom. Nick, was brilliant saying that should be an app. A question you have to answer if your drunk. Get it wrong you shouldn't text, drive, etc and vice-versa.

Everyone became excited.

"Can we do that?" Billy asked looking over at Neha who was already nodding.

"Hells ya we could do that!"

Yo-Yo groaned and turned to look over, "Are you shittin' me I could program the shit outta that bitch on the bussss ride home." Everyone broke out into smiles, Billy and Nick excited to work on it herding everyone back to the bus. Joelle put her free hand up stopping them.

"Why not stay for a while, enjoy the view?"

The team smiled and sat back down, looking out at the San Francisco Bay.

Stuart sat down, his hand squeezing on her's. Joelle rested her head on his shoulder and smiled like a puppy. A moment later Yo-Yo's foot whacked her in the head with his foot, and, ouch.

* * *

"The whole world feels like a giant pinwheel of death right now." Stuart groaned, his hat covering his eyes.

"Price of making memories Stewie." Nick said, and preach brother.

The team was sitting around a coffee table. And though they bushed their teeth to hide the alcohol and tried to open their eyes, it was evident they partied hard. Joelle was at Neha's feet, the girl messing with her hair to pass the time. Last night was a little bit blurry and to make it back to Google on time she couldn't go home meaning both Libby and Scott were stuck for twenty four hours.

Ugg, they were not going to be happy.

"I think my liver hurts." Yo-Yo groaned, a bucket near his head.

First timers never go over well, and before Joelle could make a comment on it Chetty walked up, his face stone like per usual.

"Astonishingly," Chetty started and everyone but Yo-Yo and Lyle sat up straighter, "your app received ten times more downloads than any other team. It's appears you've won your first challenge."

Everyone was dead silent, letting the words settle for a moment before erupting into cheers. However it was short lived when Yo-Yo threw up the remaining contents in his stomach into the red bucket, the sound giving Joelle too many bad memory flashes.

"Easy there big guy." Billy said, everyone tensing up.

Chetty raised an eyebrow and Nick patted Yo-Yo's back, "He gets over excited."

"Lovey." The man said with a cold look and left. Joelle let out a breath she had no idea she'd been holding and tuned out the echoing sounds of a stomach being hurled up someone's throat.

* * *

Over the next two days everyone seemed to be closer; with Graham close by always watching.

Neha won an encryption challenge, Nick and Billy seemed to be getting into the swing of things, and really just collaborating. Though Joelle skipped out as much as she could because Libby was not happy about the twenty four hour shift. That meant missing a seminar on HTML 5, an X-Men movie marathon at Billy and Nick's. And the team didn't say anything but still emitted a worried feeling.

But soon came Friday.

"Look at you!" Libby said as Joelle walked into the living room.

Glancing down her hair was in soft curls apposed to her usual straight hair. She threw on a soft blue strapless, heart neck line, mid-thigh dress. She wore a white belt and matched with with white wedges. Looking back up at Libby she frowned.

"Too much?"

Libby smiled, "Just enough."

Scott stopped mimicking the shapes Libby had drawn and his eyes widened with excitement, "Mama yous ook hot!" Both women burst out laughing and like two year old's do Scott laughed too. Thanking her son Libby said she'd take the boy to hurt house for the night just in case. Joelle froze; of course she wanted that, but baby stuff. Stuart didn't know, nobody knew. They thought he was her nephew.

"Libby you don't have to, Stuart...doesn't know about Scott. This is just a date, plus if he knew he'd high tail it back to Berkeley." Joelle said.

Libby put her hands on her hips, her eyebrow raised, "Honey you need a night. From this internship to Scott you've earned it. Plus this Mason bullshit-"

"Bullsit?" Scott echoed.

Joelle gave a look to Libby before turning to Scott, "No Scotty, that's a No-No word. Do you understand?"

"Otay." Scott said, going back to coloring scribbles.

Joelle lead Libby to the kitchen, getting a glass of water before she continued.

"This whole Mason thing has you on edge. Hell I'm even worried for you and Scott. If I made sure there is no trace of Scott in this apartment and make sure his room his closed off will you let a load off?" Libby asked, and this woman was going to be the death of her. Whenever things were tough this woman gave her strength and the pep talk she needed. Now the way she worded that made Joelle blush, it still didn't mean that part of a date couldn't happen.

"You're a miracle worker." Joelle said hugging the elderly woman.

Libby laughed, ushering her outside, "Damn right I am! Now wait out here and by the time you come back you'll look more single than your neighbor Mr. Wright." And yeah, that man was straighter than a ruler and more single than she was in her high school years. Waving Joelle walked over to a bench in front of the apartment building. Glancing at her phone it was five minutes after seven.

Not that she was worried, hell maybe Stuart took the bus.

Joelle could picture it perfectly. Stuart in his glasses and beanie getting of the forty three line, offering his hand to her and then getting on the next one. Laughing at the thought it was interrupted by and engine shutting off. Looking up was a fucking Lincoln, brand spanking new. Joelle had her jaw to the floor when the one and only Stuart Twombly got out and rolled his eyes.

"My parents wanted me out of the house, so they got me a car and sent me to college." He explained and Joelle stood up still in awe and shock. Stuart had the same look on his face but it wasn't over the car but rather her making her blush. Then again he didn't look to bad himself with the clean black button up, the clean tan jeans, the clean black high tops. Okay for once he wore nice and clean things that looked really good on him.

He lead her to the passenger side and opened the door for her, letting her in and shutting it too. Well this was a different side of him. As soon as he got in Joelle spoke up.

"What have you done to Stuart?" Joelle asked and Stuart flinched his eyes wide.

"What?"

Joelle sat up, "The Stuart I met at Google was a complete and utter dickwad who wormed his lovable assholeness into my heart. This Stuart here is wearing super clean and nice smelling clothes, and his being extra polite."

Stuart had his hands on the steering wheel, a smirk on his face the whole time she spoke. He made her get out of the car and sit back on the bench and wait. Stuart drove literally around the block and came back this time not parking, this time honking the horn, and this time didn't open the door. Laughing hysterically Joelle got back in seeing him with a random t-shirt on with a black cardigan over it, the sleeves bunched up.

"Better?" Stuart asked, and she picked up the totally face sarcasm.

Joelle nodded, "Better."

With that they were off. The car ride consisted of talk; how his time at Berkeley was going. Joelle said she was taking an online college so she could keep her volunteer work at a library. Maybe it was a little lie but, hell she was one hundred percent sure he wasn't on the baby train. By the time they pulled up to a place called the Tin Shed Joelle won a battle, saying York Peppermint Patties were better than Klondike Bars.

Once out of the car Joelle was really impressed that Stuart didn't pick a high class place that would surly make both them broke. The walls on the outside were obviously tin and inside rock music was playing and people were laughing with icy beers in hand.

"You approve or should we drive around the block?" Stuart teased and Joelle smacked his chest.

"Shut up it's perfect." She smiled, taking his hand in hers as they walked in. They seated themselves out in the back patio where softer music was playing and it was less crowded. Sitting at a Christmas light lit table, Stuart pulled her chair out and she '_tisked_' him. Stuart rolled his eyes and pushed it back in sitting in his own chair.

"I know, I'm the weirdest girl on the planet but when guys do that on dates it makes me feel incapable of doing things myself." Joelle informed remembering vividly Mason doing those selfless romantic things with her. Letting them leave her mind Stuart nodded before glancing at the menu. Joelle did the same thing seeing butternut squash ravioli catch her eye.

The waiter came up asking for their order.

"I'll have the pork sliders and to drink anything you got on tap." Stuart said handing over his menu as the waiter nodded and looked at her with a ready look.

"I'll have the butternut squash ravioli and to drink a ginger mojito please." Joelle said giving up the menu and Stuart raised an eyebrow. Joelle laughed, "What? You think I always drink beer?"

He shook his head, "I pegged you for a bloody Mary or a coke and rum kinda girl."

"Oh god, bloody mary's are tomato soup and vodka. Rum and coke? One or the other, those are for people who can't make up their minds." Joelle corrected, earning a laugh for her efforts. This was a different Stuart; one that wasn't an ass and actually was a human being. The glasses, the moles, the beanie we just a plus. Throughout the course of diner was all about jokes, stories, and talking about their favorite television shows. Turns out they both love Game of Thrones.

After splitting a cookie sundae Stuart drove her home, the drive shorter than she imagined. The sun was barely a sliver in the sky anymore as Stuart walked her to the door. It wasn't awkward silence but more of a comfortable mute setting that felt nice; made butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"I had a lot of fun with you tonight." Joelle smiled, clutching her bag for dear life.

Stuart flashed his rare full tooth smile she got acquainted with tonight, "We should do it again." And suddenly he got all shy, his cheeks red and his smile fading away. With a quick goodbye he turned on his heel and started to walk away. Whats the worst that could happen? Joelle ran down the path to him, stopping him, turning him around and up close in personal.

"You forgot something." Joelle muttered, looking from those honey eyes to his lips.

Stuart gave her a cocky look, "I thought you weren't into that romantic bullshit. I thought this would be to cliche for you."

Joelle rolled her eyes and leaned in with him. Fireworks went off as their lips met in a soft, sweet, yet passionate kiss. His arms circled around her waist pulling her closer and she cupped his cheeks, rubbing the pad of her thumb on smooth skin. Stuart obviously tasted like the diner they just shared; but under it was oranges, cinnamon and gum. It tasted better than she even thought it would. It was intoxicating.

Smirking Joelle pulled away taking his hat with her.

"Come on, give it back." Stuart snapped with no heat behind it.

Joelle kept walking opening her apartment door and dangling it in front of her, "You have to come get it Stewie."

* * *

This is just a filler really. I couldn't write that club scene to save my life so I had to cut it. It was better than posting something shitty. Next chapter is purely smutt, so if you can't handle it then please wait until the following chapter. You'll be fine if you don't read it. Sorry and please enjoy?


End file.
